


NOCE ZOSTAŁY STWORZONE PO TO, BY MÓWIĆ RZECZY, KTÓRYCH NIE JESTEŚ W STANIE WYPOWIEDZIEĆ NASTĘPNEGO DNIA

by nancythewitch



Series: DEEP OCEANS [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Charlie Ships It, F/M, Fluff, Friendship/Love, M/M, Teenagers
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-06
Updated: 2015-09-13
Packaged: 2018-04-19 09:12:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4740881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nancythewitch/pseuds/nancythewitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Czy przyjaźń ma szansę przetrwać, jeśli wkradnie się w nią znacznie silniejsze uczucie?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Dean kochał Castiela.  
Chłopak uświadomił to sobie, gdy w wieku 14 lat zmarła jego mama. W tamtym czasie Cas był jego jedynym oparciem. Dean mógł przyjść do niego, kiedy tylko chciał (a zdarzało się to dosyć często, biorąc pod uwagę fakt, że mieszkali na tej samej ulicy). Brunet był dla niego drugą najważniejszą osobą w życiu. Pierwszą był jego młodszy brat Sammy, który mimo wszystko nie potrafił zapewnić mu potrzebnego oparcia. To Dean był starszy i to on powinien się nim zaopiekować, tym bardziej, że po śmierci rodzicielki, ich ojciec, John, popadł w alkoholizm i najwyraźniej wolał topić smutki w wódce, niż pomóc zagubionym dzieciom.  
I właśnie wtedy Dean najbardziej potrzebował Castiela. A Cas ani razu mu nie odmówił. Przychodził na każde jego wezwanie, często był skłonny nawet zerwać się z rodzinnego spotkania tylko dlatego, że jego najbliższy przyjaciel potrzebuje rozmowy.  
Cas był ideałem kumpla. Dean nigdy tego nie kwestionował.  
Jednak mimo tego, że znali się praktycznie od urodzenia, spędzali ze sobą każdą wolną chwilę i byli dla siebie naprawdę ważni, to…Dean czuł się pusty. Doceniał obecność Castiela w swoim życiu, jednak głęboko w sercu pragnął, by ten zechciał go w inny sposób. Tak, Dean zakochał się w swoim najlepszym przyjacielu. I nie miał odwagi, by mu to wyznać. Był tym wszystkim przerażony. Najbardziej bał się, że Cas tego nie zaakceptuje. Nie mógł go stracić, po prostu nie mógł.  
Jednak teraz – mając już 17 lat – Dean zdecydował, że dłużej nie da rady udawać, że wszystko jest w porządku. Jego miłość do Castiela coraz bardziej daje o sobie znać. Blondyn czuje, że jego relacja z brunetem nie jest już tak intensywna jak kiedyś. Chciał to zmienić, jednak by to zrobić, musiał wyznać mu całą prawdę. A to było najtrudniejszą decyzją w jego życiu.

 

Był chłodny piątkowy wieczór. Jak co tydzień Cas zaprosił Deana do siebie na wspólne obejrzenie jakiegoś przypadkowego filmu, podczas którego bardziej rozmawiali niż skupiali się na produkcji. Jednak oboje uwielbiali w ten sposób spędzać czas, więc zbytnio im to nie przeszkadzało.  
Dean pojawił się pod drzwiami domu Casa punktualnie o godzinie 21. To była ich stała pora i w miarę upływu lat blondyn zaczął robić się naprawdę punktualny. A Cas naprawdę sobie to cenił.  
Otworzyła mu młodsza siostra Castiela, Anna, płomiennoruda piętnastolatka, której Dean strasznie się podobał. Chłopak wciąż pamięta, gdy podczas jednego wspólnego piątku w domu przyjaciela, dziewczyna wyznała mu, że jest w nim zakochana. Niestety blondyn nie potrafił tego odwzajemnić ze względu na to, że darzył już kogoś uczuciem. Na szczęście Anna nie wiedziała, że blondyn kocha jej starszego brata.  
Po tym wieczorze dziewczyna starała się za wszelką cenę unikać chłopaka jak tylko mogła. Nie było to łatwe, i czasami widzieli się ukradkowo czy to w szkole, czy na ulicy, jednak nie rozmawiali ze sobą od tamtej nocy.  
I nawet teraz, gdy są tak blisko siebie, Anna chrząka, odwraca wzrok i cofa się do tyłu, by Dean mógł wejść. Blondyn zerka na nią niepewnie, po czym wchodzi do mieszkania. W tym samym momencie po schodach prowadzących na piętro zbiega uśmiechnięty Castiel. Dean od razu czuje się o wiele lepiej, jednak nie można powiedzieć tego samego o Annie, która patrzy na ich dwójkę obojętnym wzrokiem, po czym kręci głową, bierze kurtkę z wieszaka i wychodzi z domu, głośno trzaskając drzwiami. Castiel przez chwilę wacha się, czy za nią nie pobiec, jednak finalnie odpuszcza. Podchodzi do Deana i zamyka go w uścisku silnych ramion. Blondyn na początku jest zdezorientowany, jednak po chwili kładzie dłonie na plecach przyjaciela. Trwają tak dłuższą chwilę, po czym odsuwają się od siebie.  
\- Tęskniłem. – Castiel szczerzy się do swojego najlepszego kumpla  
\- Z tego co pamiętam, widzieliśmy się rano. – Dean wybucha śmiechem  
\- No niby tak, ale czas szybko leci. – Cas wzrusza ramionami, po czym kieruje się do salonu  
Dean podąża za przyjacielem, po czym siada na ciemną skórzaną kanapę, naprzeciw której znajduje się kominek i powieszony nad nim plazmowy telewizor. Castiel natomiast przegląda szafkę z filmami swojego ojca, który jest zapalonym kinomanem. Po paru minutach brunet układa na stoliku przed Deanem kilka produkcji i po krótce opowiada, o czym są. Blondyn stara się słuchać uważnie, jednak bardziej skupia się na mimice przyjaciela i tym, jak bogato gestykuluje, starając się wytłumaczyć Deanowi fabułę filmów. W końcu brunet przestaje mówić, jednak Dean dopiero po chwili zdaje sobie z tego sprawę. Castiel wzdycha.  
\- To ja się tu dla ciebie produkuję, a ty bujasz w obłokach. Nie ładnie panie Winchester. – pomimo to jego dobry humor szybko wraca  
\- Wybacz Cas, zamyśliłem się. – Dean robi skruszoną minę, która jeszcze bardziej rozbawia jego towarzysza  
\- Okay, nie musisz przepraszać. A teraz poczekaj tu sobie panie marzycielu, idę zrobić coś do żarcia.

 

Castiel wrócił do salonu po około 10 minutach, trzymając w rękach miskę popcornu, dwie paczki chipsów i dwie puszki coli. Ledwo wszystko udźwignął za jednym razem, i Dean stwierdził, że jego kumpel wyglądał przekomicznie, starając się położyć wszystkie rzeczy na swoim miejscu. Brunet pokazał mu środkowy palec, po czym wziął pierwszy lepszy film ze stolika i odpalił DVD. Następnie usiadł na kanapie, bardzo (blondyn czuł, że może nawet za bardzo) blisko Deana. Brunet wziął colę ze stołu i zawahał się lekko, zanim podał ją przyjacielowi.  
\- Obiecuję, że jeżeli jeszcze raz zaśmiejesz się z mojej nieporadności, to ta cola wyląduje w twojej dupie.  
Dean zachichotał słysząc poważny ton Casa, po czym odebrał od niego puszkę, którą zaczął obracać w dłoniach. To będzie ciekawy wieczór.

Pod koniec drugiego filmu (którym na ich szczęście/nieszczęście okazał się być Brokeback Mountain) Castiel zaczął robić się senny. Chłopak oparł głowę na ramieniu Deana i chyba nie za bardzo był zainteresowany ową produkcją, w przeciwieństwie do blondyna, który miał ochotę wyrzucić odtwarzacz przez okno, gdyż nie chciał w tamtym momencie oglądać gejowskiego filmu, wraz ze swoim 100% hetero przyjacielem, w którym był zakochany. Była to dla niego naprawdę niekomfortowa sytuacja.  
Na szczęście film szybko się skończył. Chłopcy siedzieli jeszcze chwilę prawie przytuleni do siebie, po czym Castiel nagle oprzytomniał, podniósł się i przeciągnął. Jego odrętwiałe mięśnie wydały strzelający dźwięk, po którym chłopak westchnął cicho. A Dean, patrząc na swojego najlepszego kumpla, osobę, którą darzył bezgranicznym uczuciem, zdał sobie sprawę, że to właściwy moment. Po prostu poczuł nagły przypływ odwagi. Chciał wszystko z siebie wyrzucić, w końcu poczuć się lepiej.  
Castiel chciał wstać z sofy, jednak silna dłoń Deana pociągnęła go w dół, przez co chłopak spojrzał na blondyna zdziwiony.  
\- Chciałbym z tobą porozmawiać. – powiedział cicho Dean  
\- Czy to nie może zaczekać do rana? Naprawdę jestem dzisiaj zmęczony. - Castiel westchnął  
\- Nie, to zbyt ważne. Zresztą zajmie to tylko chwilę.  
Castiel w końcu dał za wygraną. Z powrotem rozsiadł się wygodnie na kanapie, obrócony w stronę przyjaciela. Dean przełknął głośno ślinę  
\- Ja…chciałem Ci to powiedzieć już dawno temu, jednak nie miałem odwagi. Wiem, że możesz tego nie zrozumieć, i naprawdę nie mam nadziei, że tak będzie, ale proszę, nie oceniaj mnie pochopnie.  
Cas spojrzał na niego spod przymrużonych powiek.  
\- Nie bardzo rozumiem.  
Teraz albo nigdy.  
Dean złapał twarz Castiela w obie dłonie, po czym bardzo delikatnie dotknął jego ust swoimi. Chłopak jeszcze nigdy nie czuł takiego…szczęścia. Wreszcie mógł go pocałować, mógł zrobić to, na co od lat miał ochotę. Był to najpiękniejszy moment w całym jego życiu.  
Pocałunek trwał tylko parę sekund, jednak Dean włożył w niego masę emocji, których nie mógł wyrazić słowami. Po chwili oderwał się od bruneta, który patrzył na niego zaskoczony.  
\- Dean, ja… - chłopak próbował znaleźć właściwe słowa, jednak nic nie przychodziło mu do głowy  
\- Cas, przepraszam, powinienem najpierw Ci to wszystko powiedzieć…  
\- Wyjdź.  
Dean nie tego się spodziewał.  
\- Proszę Cię, byś wyszedł. Muszę zostać sam. – Castiel starał się nie patrzeć na zawiedzioną twarz przyjaciela (a może już nie przyjaciela, sam tego nie wiedział)  
Winchester powoli podniósł się z kanapy, po czym bez słowa udał się w stronę wyjścia, zostawiając Castiela sam na sam z głową pełną bałaganu.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No to lecimy z drugą częścią!  
> Kolejna już niedługo :D

Weekend minął Deanowi na bolesnych rozmyślaniach.  
W sobotę odwiedziła go jego dziewiętnastoletnia kuzynka Jo wraz z ciocią Ellen i wujkiem Bobby’m. Na szczęście domowników starsza część rodziny udała się na ryby (Ellen nie była szczególnie tym faktem zachwycona, jednak wolała mieć Johna i swojego męża na oku), a Jo została w domu wraz z Deanem i Samem. Blondyn bardzo lubił ją za to, że jest niezwykle odważna i mądra, jednak czasem trochę zbyt uparta. Cenił w niej także to, że nie wypytywała go o powód, dla którego nie potrafił się na niczym skupić przez większość dnia. Uważała, że to nie jej sprawa, i rzeczywiście miała rację. A sam Dean nie miał ochoty z nikim o tym rozmawiać.  
Niestety Sam nie podzielał zdania kuzynki i za wszelką cenę starał się porozmawiać z bratem. Dean starał się nie zwracać na niego uwagi, jednak chłopak był uciążliwy jak wrzód na tyłku. W końcu w sobotni wieczór, podczas gdy we trójkę oglądali telewizję i Sam po raz kolejny próbował przeprowadzić z blondynem konsekwentną rozmowę, Jo odezwała się swoim zwykłym, obojętnym tonem:  
\- Daj mu spokój, Sammy. Jak będzie chciał, to sam Ci powie.  
Sęk w tym, że Dean nie zamierzał nawet o tym myśleć, jednak podziękował kuzynce za interwencję. Po tym Sam zrezygnował i już więcej o nic go nie pytał.  
Goście wrócili do domu wcześnie rano w poniedziałek. Dean był już na nogach, z racji tego, że nie spał przez całą noc i bezczynne leżenie w łóżku wydawało mu się bez sensu. Pożegnał wszystkich, po czym ucałował Jo w czoło także od Sama, który jeszcze smacznie spał w swoim pokoju.  
Następne dwie godziny spędził w swoim pokoju, siedząc na parapecie i oglądając budzące się do życia miasto. Lekcje miał na ósmą, więc nie musiał się śpieszyć.  
Przed wyjściem z domu wpadł do pokoju młodszego brata i położył mu kartkę na biurku. Napis na niej brzmiał:  
„Jo, wujek i ciocia już pojechali. Pożegnałem ich od ciebie. Ale to nie znaczy, że masz zapomnieć o tym, co usłyszałeś w sobotę.”

Droga do szkoły nie dłużyła mu się tak jak zawsze. Miał wrażenie, że piętnaście minut drogi minęło z zawrotną prędkością. Nim się obejrzał, był już pod placówką. Na dziedzińcu zaczęły tworzyć się grupki uczniów, którzy z „niesamowitym zapałem” oczekiwali na dzwonek, obwieszczający pierwszą lekcję. Dean zauważył w tym tłumie Adama, Fergusa (który miał ochotę udusić rodziców za swoje imię, przez co wszyscy raczej mówili do niego Crowley, a jeżeli nie, to biada im), a także niską, rudowłosą Charlie, Gabriela, Balthazara i Annę. Na jej widok coś jakby stanęło mu w gardle. Tylko młodszej siostry Castiela tu brakowało. Dean czuł, że zapowiadał się niesamowicie popieprzony dzień.  
Dean podszedł do znajomych jakby trochę od niechcenia. Pierwsza zauważyła go Charlie, która entuzjastycznie rzuciła mu się w ramiona.   
\- Heloł Dean. – rudowłosa uśmiechnęła się płomiennie, na co Deanowi lekko polepszył się nastrój  
\- Cześć mała. – blondyn poczochrał jej włosy, na co dziewczyna spojrzała na niego z dezaprobatą i zaczęła poprawiać fryzurę  
Reszta grupy także przywitała się z Winchesterem. Tylko Anna nie wykazywała entuzjazmu na jego widok.   
\- Anna, coś taka grymaśna? – zakpił Gabriel, który pstryknął dziewczynie w nos palcami  
Nastolatka przewróciła oczami.  
\- A tak w ogóle to gdzie Cassie? Bez niego paczka nie jest pełna. – rzucił Balthazar, który jakby na potwierdzenie swoich słów wyciągnął w połowie pustą paczkę papierosów, po czym zapalił jednego i zaciągnął się  
\- Miałeś rzucić to gówno. – mruknął Dean, wskazując na trzymane przez szatyna w palcach Malboro  
\- Rzucę jutro. – chłopak posłał Deanowi oczko i kolejny raz zaciągnął się papierosem  
W tym samym momencie Adam pomachał do kogoś idącego w ich stronę. Dean odwrócił się gwałtownie i jego serce na chwilę stanęło. Przynajmniej on tak właśnie poczuł. Jakieś parę metrów od nich szedł Castiel, jednak jego wygląd nie przypominał go ani w jednym procencie. Chłopak miał na sobie czarne rurki, szary t-shirt z logiem AC/DC, który kiedyś pożyczył od Deana i najwyraźniej zapomniał mu go oddać, oraz ciemną skórzaną kurtkę. Jego brązowe włosy były mocno nastroszone, przez co chłopak wyglądał jak drapieżny rockman, a nie jak…Cas. Cała grupa wyglądała na zaskoczoną jego zmianą stylu niemniej niż Dean.  
\- Masz sesję zdjęciową w Playboy’u, aniołku? – rzucił rozbawiony Crowley  
Castiel prychnął.  
\- No, no, no…Gdybym była hetero to chyba nie miałbyś już życia. – zaśmiała się Charlie, która nadal była przyklejona do lewego boku Deana  
\- Gdybym nie był zajęty, to byłoby to całkiem miłe.  
W grupie zapadła martwa cisza, którą przerwał tylko Dean, który zaczął się krztusić.  
\- Cas…  
\- Jesteś z kimś?  
\- Ale super!  
\- Od kiedy?!  
\- Czemu ja nic nie wiem?  
\- Kiedy poznamy twoją laskę?  
\- Ładna chociaż?  
Znajomi praktycznie rzucili się na bruneta, który jak gdyby nigdy nic ich ignorował. Dean zamarł na jakąś minutę, próbując poskładać wszystkie informacje do kupy. Jednak w głowie miał kompletny bałagan.  
\- Tak się składa, że zaraz ją poznacie. – Castiel wydawał się być znudzony dociekliwością przyjaciół, dlatego zbył wszystkie ich pytania  
Dean nadal nie potrafił przyjąć tego do wiadomości.  
Po chwili na parkingu szkolnym rozległy się gwizdy i szepty ludzi. Cała grupa odwróciła się w tamtą stronę i ujrzała idącą w ich stronę dziewczynę. Dean nie dziwił się dlaczego ich rówieśnicy tak na nią reagują.  
Dziewczyna była na oko trochę niższa od Castiela. Miała ciemne proste włosy do ramion i duże, podkreślone mocnym makijażem piwne oczy. Na jej strój składała się czarna, obcisła bluzka z ogromnym dekoltem i tak samo obcisłe rurki. Jednym słowem wyglądała jak wyjęta z jednego z dennych amerykańskich filmów bądź słabego pornosa. Od tej pory Dean zaczął ją nienawidzić.  
Dziewczyna podeszła bliżej i pocałowała Castiela na powitanie. Był to szybki, przelotny pocałunek w usta, tak inny niż ten, który dzielił z nim Dean. Mimo to chłopak poczuł, że zaraz wybuchnie.  
\- Ludzie, poznajcie Tessę. Chodzi do innego liceum, jednak przyszła specjalnie by się z wami przywitać.   
Castiel po kolei przedstawiał każdego swojej nowej dziewczynie (która stanowczo zbyt bardzo go przy tym molestowała, Dean strasznie nie mógł tego znieść), po czym zasypano ich gradem pytań odnośnie tego kiedy się poznali, od kiedy są razem itd. Winchester nie mógł tego słuchać. To wszystko tak strasznie łamało mu serce.  
W pewnym momencie po prostu odszedł od grupy. Nikt nawet tego nie zauważył. Przynajmniej mu tak się wydawało. W tamtej chwili chłopak miał dość wszystkiego. Nie zamierzał pójść w tym stanie na lekcje. Nie teraz.

Dean opuścił dziedziniec szkolny i skierował się w stronę pobliskiego lasu. Był to mały uroczy zakątek z cichą przyrodą, w którym Dean spędzał dużo czasu po śmierci mamy. Lubił tutaj przebywać, ponieważ w jakimś stopniu czuł, że przyroda przybliża go do rodzicielki. Czasami przychodził tutaj tylko po to by wyrzucić wszystkie swoje żale w pustą przestrzeń, która nigdy mu nie odpowiedziała, jednak mimo to była jego dobrą przyjaciółką.  
Blondyn doszedł do dużego samotnego kamienia, porośniętego mchem i mokrego od porannej rosy. Zrzucił z ramion plecak wprost na stertę liści u stóp siedliska, po czym usiadł na zimnej skale. Chłopak rozejrzał się po otaczających go drzewach. Nic się nie zmieniło odkąd był tutaj po raz ostatni. Było to jakieś parę miesięcy temu, jednak blondyn mimo to nadal doskonale pamiętał każdy skrawek owego lasu.  
Nagle usłyszał szuranie butów o opadłe z drzew liście i odwrócił wzrok w tamtą stronę. Jego oczom ukazała się drobna sylwetka Charlie, która jak gdyby nigdy nic odłożyła swoją torbę obok plecaka przyjaciela, po czym usiadła tuż koło niego. Przez parę minut panowała między nimi cisza, jednak nie była ona pełna napięcia. Po prostu nie chcieli nic mówić. I tak było im dobrze. Jednak w pewnym momencie rudowłosa odezwała się cicho.  
\- Gdy miałam czternaście lat zakochałam się w koleżance ze starszej klasy. Miała na imię Dorothy. Była moim ideałem. Miała długie ciemne włosy, była wysoka, uwielbiała fantastykę tak samo jak ja i w pewnym sensie można powiedzieć, że byłyśmy tak samo pokręcone. Sęk w tym, że rozmawiałam z nią może parę razy. Pewnego dnia na szkolnej dyskotece zaprosiłam ją do tańca. Na moje szczęście lub nieszczęście zgodziła się. W trakcie piosenki spojrzałam jej w oczy i po prostu…nie wiem czy to była chwila odwagi czy coś w tym stylu, ale pocałowałam ją. Była zaskoczona, ale nie zła. Następnego dnia, gdy przyszłam do szkoły, zobaczyłam ją z jakimś chłopakiem. Myślałam, że rozpłaczę się na środku szkolnego korytarza. Jeszcze nikt mnie tak nie zranił.  
Dean spojrzał na Charlie, która zasmuciła się, przez wspomnianą sytuację.  
\- Dlaczego właśnie teraz mi o tym mówisz?  
Rudowłosa zamrugała gwałtownie oczami, jak gdyby chciała odpędzić zbierające się jej w kącikach oczu łzy.  
\- Po prostu wiem jak się teraz czujesz.  
Dean spojrzał na nią zaskoczony.  
\- O czym ty…  
\- Zauważyłam to już dawno temu. Co jak co, ale takie rzeczy widać od razu. I jeszcze sposób, w jaki dzisiaj na niego patrzyłeś…nawet nie wiesz jak strasznie źle się czułam widząc twój ból. Miałam ochotę nawet przywalić Castielowi, ale patrząc na moje gabaryty nie sądzę, że wyszłoby z tego coś dobrego.  
Dean spuścił głowę i zagapił się na swoje stopy. Czuł się tak bezsilny, jednak z drugiej strony chciał teraz powiedzieć wszystko, co siedzi w nim od tak dawna. Chciał pozbyć się nieprzyjemnego ciężaru, który od tylu lat spoczywał w okolicach jego serca.  
\- Pocałowałem go w piątek wieczorem. To był impuls…a Cas tak po prostu kazał mi wyjść. Chciał mi przekazać, bym spieprzał na wieki wieków.  
Charlie chwyciła dłoń Deana i splotła swoje palce z jego. Chciała, by czuł, że ma w niej potrzebne wsparcie.  
\- Charlie…on mnie nie kocha, prawda?  
Dean zaczął gwałtownie szlochać. Rudowłosa przyciągnęła go do siebie tak, że chłopak schował głowę w zagłębieniu jej szyi. Blondyn nie chciał się już hamować. Nie miał siły udawać, że wszystko jest w porządku.


	3. Chapter 3

Następne dni Dean pamiętał jak przez mgłę.  
Do szkoły chodził normalnie, jednak starał się unikać paczki znajomych, w której zawsze znajdował się Castiel. Chłopak prawie codziennie spotykał się pod szkołą z Tessą, która za każdym razem radośnie rzucała mu się na szyję. A Dean za każdym razem czuł, jakby jego serce łamało się na kolejne niesymetryczne kawałki.   
Charlie często kręciła się obok Winchestera, by dodać mu otuchy w tej niewygodnej sytuacji, jednak w połowie tygodnia przeziębiła się, przez co rodzice kazali jej zostać w domu. Przez to Dean praktycznie każdą przerwę spędzał samotnie.   
W środę Adam zaprosił go do siebie po szkole, by (jak to ujął) trochę go rozweselić. Dean chcąc nie chcąc zgodził się, nie mając nic lepszego do roboty. Chłopcy spędzili parę godzin przy konsoli do gier, rozmawiając i popijając piwo, które „w drodze wyjątku” dał im pan Milligan – ojciec Adama. Dean wrócił do domu około dwudziestej pierwszej i zmęczony od razu rzucił się na łóżko. Tego dnia czuł się o niebo lepiej.  
W czwartek blondyn nie miał za to najmniejszej ochoty by wstać ze swojego wygodnego posłania. Z łóżka wygonił go dopiero Sammy, który uparcie sterczał nad bratem dopóki ten nie zdecydował się podnieść swoich czterech liter. Razem poszli do szkoły, jednak nie odzywali się do siebie. Młodszy Winchester nadal nie pytał, co było przyczyną złego samopoczucia brata, choć Dean czuł, że ma na to straszną ochotę i ledwo się hamuje.   
Dzień minął chłopakowi jak z bicza strzelił. Blondyn nie miał ochoty na całodniowe siedzenie w domu, więc postanowił, że zabierze Sama na lody. Po powrocie do domu oznajmił to młodszemu bratu, który bardzo się ucieszył. Jakąś godzinę później ruszyli na miasto, a Dean z całych sił starał się utrzymać z Sammy’m jakąkolwiek konwersację, więc zaczął wypytywać się o to jak czuje się w szkole, jak idzie mu z nauką itd. Sam wydawał się być naprawdę rozentuzjazmowany ich rozmową, więc zaczął opowiadać bratu wszystko z najmniejszymi szczegółami. A Dean starał się go słuchać, choć czasem jego myśli płatały mu figle.   
Spędzili z Samem dwie godziny, chodząc po mieście i rozmawiając, po czym Dean zabrał brata w końcu na upragnione lody. Razem z nimi powędrowali do parku i usiedli na jednej z niewielu ławek, znajdujących się pod drzewem. W ciszy zajęli się swoimi deserami.   
W pewnej chwili Dean zauważył idącą z daleka parę nastolatków. Trudno było ich nawet nazwać parą, bo dzielił ich jakiś metr odległości. Nagle dziewczyna przytuliła się do boku chłopaka, który jakby odskoczył od niej jak oparzony. Powiedział jej coś z naburmuszoną miną, na co ona zaśmiała się głośno i…spojrzała w stronę ławki, na której siedzieli Dean i Sam. Para przystanęła na chwilę, po czym chłopak także spojrzał w tamtym kierunku i…Dean rozpoznał Castiela. Swojego Castiela. Poprawka, swojego byłego przyjaciela, który teraz patrzył na niego ze złością, ale także…z nutą czegoś, czego Dean nie rozumiał. I nie chciał zrozumieć.  
Brunet odwrócił się w stronę dziewczyny, którą najwyraźniej była Tessa, po czym pociągnął ją za rękę i szybkim krokiem skierował się w stronę centrum miasta. Ciemnowłosa nadal śmiała się w niebogłosy, a jej rechot budził w Deanie obrzydzenie. Jedyne, na co miał teraz ochotę to powrót do domu, do ciepłego łóżka, z dala od ludzi.  
Sam albo nie widział zaistniałej sytuacji, albo udawał, że tak było. Mimo wszystko, gdy Dean nagle poinformował go, że wracają do domu, chłopak tylko wzruszył ramionami. Nie zadawał bratu pytań, na które i tak nie dostałby odpowiedzi.

Piątkowy wieczór nie zapowiadał się kusząco. Dean siedział sam w domu, gdyż John zabrał Sama na weekend do wujostwa. Dean miał jechać z nimi, jednak zdecydował, że woli pozostać w domu, by nie niszczyć nikomu zabawy swoim złym humorem.  
Więc gdy o godzinie dwudziestej domownicy opuścili mieszkanie, chłopak udał się do kuchni, zrobił sobie kanapki, zaparzył herbatę i powędrował do salonu z zamiarem całonocnego oglądania telewizji.  
Do godziny dwudziestej pierwszej trzydzieści oglądał powtórki Doctora Sexy (którego ubóstwiał nad życie), po czym włączył pierwszy lepszy film, który leciał i starał się załapać, o co w nim chodzi. Nie było to łatwe, gdyż produkcja zaczęła się już jakiś czas wcześniej i blondyn nic nie ogarniał.  
Nagle w całym mieszkaniu rozległ się dzwonek do drzwi. Zdezorientowany nastolatek spojrzał na zegarek elektroniczny, który pokazywał parę minut przed godziną dwudziestą drugą. Chłopak nie spodziewał się żadnych gości, tym bardziej o tak późnej porze. Mimo to podniósł się z kanapy, przeciągnął zdrętwiałe mięśnie i powędrował do przedpokoju.  
Spojrzał przez wizjer i mógłby przysiąc, że jego serce na chwilę stanęło. A przynajmniej to, co z niego jeszcze pozostało. Poczuł, że nogi się pod nim uginają, przez co bił się ze sobą w myślach, czy powinien otworzyć drzwi. Z jednej strony tak bardzo tego pragnął, a z drugiej wolał wrócić do salonu i zignorować nieproszonego gościa.   
Pierwsza myśl niestety wygrała i po kilku sekundach Dean uchylił lekko drzwi po to, by zaraz całkowicie je otworzyć.   
W progu jego domu stał nie kto inny tylko Castiel. I tym razem naprawdę wyglądał jak on sam. Ubrany był w niebieską kraciastą koszulę, granatowe dżinsy i tak samo ciemne trampki. Jego włosy nie zawierały kilograma żelu, były lekko roztrzepane i niesforne jak zwykle. Przez chwilę Dean poczuł się, jakby wydarzenia ostatniego tygodnia wcale się nie wydarzyły, a on, jak co tydzień, po prostu spotyka się ze swoim najlepszym przyjacielem po to, by obejrzeć jakieś denne filmy i zwyczajnie się pośmiać.  
Jednak rzeczywistość jest zupełnie inna i blondyn chcąc nie chcąc musi się z nią pogodzić.  
\- Co tutaj robisz? – Dean starał się brzmieć obojętnie, jednak jego głos zdradzał, że mimo wszystko ucieszył się na widok bruneta  
\- Chciałem porozmawiać. Wiem, że jest dosyć późno, jednak dowiedziałem się od Sama, że masz wolną chatę i po prostu…Myślę, że rozmowa sam na sam dobrze nam zrobi.   
Dean zmarszczył czoło. Czyli Cas rozmawiał z Samem? Tylko kiedy? Czy Sam wiedział o tym, że Castiel chce z nim porozmawiać, a mimo to nic mu nie powiedział?  
\- Jestem ciekaw, co masz mi do powiedzenia.   
Castiel wszedł do środka, a Dean ostrożnie zamknął za nim drzwi. Oboje, ramię w ramię, powędrowali do salonu, po czym usiedli obok siebie. Blondyn sięgnął po pilota i wyłączył telewizor. W pokoju zrobiło się strasznie cicho. Przez parę minut chłopcy nie odzywali się do siebie. Każdy szukał chyba właściwych słów.  
W końcu Castiel postanowił odezwać się pierwszy.  
\- Chciałem przeprosić za moje zachowanie.  
Dean spojrzał na niego spod przymrużonych powiek.  
\- Nie musisz przepraszać za to, że po tym jak wyznałem Ci miłość ty kazałeś mi wyjść, nie powiedziałeś ani słowa, a dwa dni później przyszedłeś do szkoły z odpicowaną laską i traktowałeś mnie jak powietrze. Nie chowam urazy.  
Castiel skrzywił się na jego ostre słowa.  
\- To wszystko nie tak, Dean. Ja i Tessa…my nie jesteśmy razem.  
Blondyn prychnął.  
\- Nie? Wiesz, z tego, co pamiętam przedstawiałeś nam ją, jako swoją dziewczynę.  
Brunet westchnął, po czym zaczął mówić.  
\- Po tym jak tydzień temu mnie…pocałowałeś, byłem w szoku, naprawdę. Całą sobotę przeleżałem w łóżku i nie wiedziałem, co ze sobą zrobić. Byłem przerażony, bo mimo wszystko to…naprawdę mi się spodobało. Spodobał mi się sposób, w jaki mnie pocałowałeś, spodobało mi się to uczucie, bo było cholernie dobre. Ale nie potrafiłem pogodzić się z tym, że prawdę mówiąc to czyni ze mnie geja. Bałem się tego, że powoli się w tobie zakochiwałem. To tak strasznie mnie przerażało. Wieczorem przyszła do mnie Anna. Wszystko jej opowiedziałem. Ona poradziła mi bym spróbował zapomnieć. Następnego dnia rano przyprowadziła do domu swoją koleżankę, która powiedziała, że może udawać moją dziewczynę, bym mógł się „sprawdzić”. Na początku traktowałem to jako naprawdę kiepski pomysł, jednak finalnie zgodziłem się. Zmieniłem swój styl by dopasować się do Tessy. Nie czułem się sobą, jednak było to konieczne, by ktokolwiek uwierzył, że jesteśmy parą. Wtedy w poniedziałek naprawdę źle się czułem, widząc jak na nas patrzysz. Jak patrzysz na mnie. Czułem się tak, jakbym za każdym razem wbijał ci kołek w serce, a mimo to dalej ciągnąłem tą całą szopkę.  
Dean patrzył na Castiela wielkimi oczyma, niedowierzając w to, co usłyszał.  
\- Więc co się stało w czwartek w parku? – zapytał drżącym głosem  
Castiel odchrząknął i zaczął mówić dalej.  
\- W tamtym dniu Tessa była nie do wytrzymania. Cały czas mnie podpuszczała, gadała o tobie godzinami by mnie zezłościć. Wtedy w parku wracaliśmy od spotkania z jej znajomymi. Zaczęła się robić strasznie nachalna. Macała mnie z każdej strony jakby myślała, że w ten sposób sprawi, że poczuję do niej cokolwiek innego niż odrazę. Wszystko tylko się nasiliło, gdy zobaczyła Cię z Samem na jednej z ławek. Zaczęła się do mnie kleić, bo najwyraźniej chciała zrobić ci przykrość. Odepchnąłem ją, kazałem wziąć się w garść i pociągnąłem w stronę centrum, żeby odprowadzić ją do domu. Miałem wtedy wszystkiego dosyć, naprawdę.  
Dean nadal nic nie rozumiał.  
\- Ale w szkole wyglądaliście na takich…zakochanych. Naprawdę byłeś zdolny tak dobrze to wszystko udawać?  
\- Nawet nie wiesz jak było mi ciężko. Dzisiaj rano byłem już zdecydowany by „zerwać z nią” na oczach wszystkich, jednak nie miałem tyle odwagi by to zrobić. Bałem się też, że rozpowie wszystkim, dlaczego z nią byłem. To było zbyt duże ryzyko, a ja nie chciałem byś dowiedział się o tym w ten sposób. Po szkole odprowadziłem ją do domu i raz na zawsze dałem jej do zrozumienia, że to koniec błazenady. Była rozczarowana, ale nie zaskoczona. Myślę, że od początku podejrzewała, że to się nie uda. Gdy wróciłem do mieszkania od razu pozbyłem się tych dziwnych obcisłych ciuchów, zmyłem z włosów cały ten żel i…naprawdę się ucieszyłem, bo znowu mogłem być sobą. Jednak mimo to, gdy siedziałem wieczorem w pokoju to poczułem pustkę, bo w głębi serca miałem nadzieję, że, jak co piątek o dwudziestej pierwszej usłyszę dzwonek do drzwi i ujrzę cię w progu. Ale tak się nie stało i zdałem sobie sprawę z tego, że spieprzyłem wszystko. I chciałem to naprawić.  
Dean patrzył na chłopaka z szokiem wymalowanym na twarzy. Nie wiedział jak powinien się teraz zachować.   
\- Czego ode mnie oczekujesz, Cas?  
Brunet uśmiechnął się smutno.  
\- Chciałbym, żebyś był szczęśliwy. Nawet, jeżeli oznacza to, że musimy przestać się spotykać.  
\- Myślisz, że po tych wszystkich latach jedyne, czego chcę, to to żebyś wyszedł stąd i już nigdy nie wrócił? Czy naprawdę nie rozumiesz, że jedyne, czego pragnę to ty? – Dean starał się hamować cisnące mu do oczu łzy  
Castiel otworzył usta, jednak po paru sekundach je zamknął. Nie wiedział, co ma w tej chwili powiedzieć. Przez chwilę zastanawiał się, czy aby na pewno dobrze usłyszał. Dean go pragnął. Dean chciał, by Cas z nim został.  
Brunet przybliżył się do chłopaka, po czym w ułamku sekundy złączył ich wargi w jedność. Dean automatycznie odwzajemnił pocałunek, wplatając palce w ciemne włosy przyjaciela. Castiel mruknął z aprobatą i objął chłopaka w pasie, by móc być jeszcze bliżej niego. Dean wciągnął bruneta na swoje kolana i jeszcze bardziej pogłębił pocałunek. To było wszystko, czego w tamtej chwili potrzebował. To w s z y s t k o właśnie siedziało na jego kolanach i smakowało jego ust jakby jutro miało nie nastać.   
W końcu po paru minutach chłopcy oderwali się od siebie, by móc nabrać powietrza, którego w tamtej chwili naprawdę im brakowało. Cas oparł swoje czoło o czoło Deana i uśmiechnął się szeroko.   
\- Kocham Cię. – szepnął, czując moc wypowiadanych przez siebie słów  
\- Ja ciebie też. – Dean odwzajemnił uśmiech, po czym zainicjował kolejny długi pocałunek

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To jeszcze nie koniec tej historii! Planuję napisać mały (obiecuję, że tym razem weselszy) sequel do tego opowiadania, więc mam nadzieję, że będziecie go wyczekiwać. Dziękuję za kudosy i proszę o komentarze, bo one dają mi motywację do działania :D


End file.
